Return to Seattle
by Kyle McShade
Summary: After 10 years of working overseas, Sam comes back to her childhood home, Seattle. What will she encounter when she gets back home? When she finds out about Freddie's girlfriend, how will she react to it? Future fic, Seddie at the end. Sam and Cat never happened in this story. Rated T in case of swearing.
1. Ch 1: Returning Home

**A/N: So… here's my new story: Return to Seattle! This is a future fic, and I'm not going to rant on forever, so… please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Flight S419 from Hong Kong to Seattle is now boarding. Please proceed to boarding gate 54…"

_Time to go_, Sam thought.

After almost ten years of working outside the United States, Sam decided that it was time to return to Seattle and start a new life – in the US – as an adult. Although she loved working in Asia's World City, and enjoyed the things she could do here, she still missed Seattle dearly. The memories of her teenage life in the US has started coming back to her ever since she left, but she hadn't really thought of going back to Seattle, since she wanted to experience life in another place.

However, after five years of being away from her home, she missed her friends and her sister a lot. Moreover, she felt that there was no potential in staying in her present position. Therefore, she made the decision to leave Hong Kong, and continue her life in Seattle again.

Now, sitting in the airport all by herself, she flipped through dated magazines in the lobby, while thinking of what she'll encounter the moment she stepped out of the plane. Her mind then drifted to her friends, Carly and Freddie.

Freddie… Sam couldn't recall how long it has been since she had met the nub. Through these ten years, she had only kept in touch with Carly and Melanie, and they talked on forever on video chat. However, the last time she had seen Freddie was when he was leaving for MIT, and that was two years before she left Seattle for Hong Kong. So, she hadn't seen him in about…

_12 years… I wonder how he is? _However, when the announcement for her flight came, she forgot all about Freddie and proceeded to board her plane.

* * *

Seattle has definitely changed.

Although Sam was still at the airport, she could already spot a few changes: the whole airport has been rebuilt. The design has been redone from bottom to top, and Sam had lost her way in the massive terminal. Luckily, she had the guide from several signs, leading her to the exit.

However, upon checking the time, she found out she arrived almost an hour early, and after phoning Carly, she had to wait at least half an hour before she could get a ride home. Frustrated, she made her way to the coffee shop for a nice cup of mocha. However, on the way, she bumped into someone and knocked over the man's bags. Muttering a quick apology, Sam proceeded to pick up the bags up.

However, she heard the man say, "Wow. After 12 years, Puckett has become nice to others?" Sam's heart shuddered at the familiarness of the voice, and she looked up from her work to have a glance at the man. A look at the man's face told her that the man was…

"Freddie? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Puckett," Freddie chuckled, "I can't believe seeing you after all these years… why you at the airport?"

Sam motioned to the big suitcase she was carrying around. "I just come back from Hong Kong after ten years of working there… and I sort of miss this place, so I decided to come back…" Sam shrugged, "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just got back from California on business for Pear, and was supposed to get a ride home from my, uh, girlfriend..."

Freddie was cut off by Sam question: "You really have a girlfriend, Freddie? I mean, you don't really have the looks or so…"

"Of course I have one! Her name's…"

Just at this moment, a tall girl with curly blond hair came up next to Freddie. "Hey Freddie! I'm here!" The girl stood facing Freddie. She looked at Sam, and she had a puzzled look on her face. "Who is this…?"

"Oh, Kira, here's Sam, my friend that I keep telling you about. Sam, here's Kira, my girlfriend." Sam merely nodded.

Sam looked at Kira: she was even taller than Freddie, and shared the same brown eyes with him; she wore a dress that was quite good looking, and had a stylish handbag with her; she also had a look that irritated Sam, although there was nothing too special about it.

Kira said to Sam, "Oh, so you're the Sam that Freddie kept talking about. I hope you're not intent on stealing my boyfriend, do you?"

Freddie groaned at the statement, while Sam laughed. "Of course I'm not! We broke up years ago… didn't Freddie tell you that? Whenever we get together, we… uh… let's just say we cause a lot of trouble for others. We're just friends for now."

Kira smiled contently and turned towards Freddie. "Shall we get into the car then?"

Freddie smiled. "Yeah, sure," He turned towards Sam. "So… I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, of course, Freddo," Sam looked at her watch. "Oh, Carly should be picking me up anytime, so… see ya."

Sam watched as Freddie and Kira walk away, and the thoughts of Kira and Freddie were floating around in her mind. _What kind of girlfriend is that?_ Sam thought, making her way to Brewin' for a coffee. However, she felt someone was following her from behind, and she turned around.

It was Carly, along with Melanie. The three girls went into for an embrace, and they quickly broke apart. After a few chit chat, Carly and Melanie were dragging Sam's luggage to the car, while Sam walked quite lazily behind, having a cup of coffee in her hand.

Once the girls were in the car, Sam asked the two, "Hey, did you ever hear of Freddie's girlfriend?"

To her surprise, Carly and Melanie both made disgusted faces. "Oh, you mean Kira?" Carly was the first to speak, "she's extremely annoying. Whenever I went over to find Freddie for a nice chit chat and TV hangover, she always kicks me out of his apartment! I couldn't even go near him except when she's out of town or when I have to discuss business matters with him."

Melanie continued, "True… although I have never seen her in person, It's already annoying enough to me." Sam nodded, and the rest of the ride was spent in silence.

_Interesting…_ Sam thought, _but what does Freddie see in her?_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late story, hope you guys wouldn't mind.**

**Got a few plans for this story – gotta learn how to actually add cliffhangers.**

**So… please leave a review? It would make this story and my life much better.**

**See you,**

**-KMS**

**P.S: Guess where I got the name "Kira" from? :)**

**P.P.S: If you're wondering why I put Mel in the story, it's simply because I like the fact that Sam has a sister. Sounds nice in my opinion. (note: The real reason is Sam and Mel look nice when together in a story)**


	2. Ch 2: Dinner at the Benson apartment

**A/N: Alright, longest chapter I had to write. As a note, I have never brainstormed the details of the story while I write, so if there are any chapters that you think are craptastic, let me know in the comments or by pm.**

**Also, a huge shoutout to Meg and nayna97 for being my first 2 followers. Though there are no favourites… :(**

**Alright, enough with my ranting, enjoy the story...**

* * *

Chapter 2

During work, Sam was summoned to her boss' office. Although she was practically the best employee in the whole company, she still felt a bit nervous about what she was about to hear.

She shuddered as she knocked on the door, and she stepped into the room. Her boss, Matt, cleared his throat and began, "Sam, welcome back to America," He paused before continuing, "You have done a very good job at our Hong Kong branch. Since you exhibited the skills required to lead a team efficiently, I am therefore promoting you to general manager of the creative department.

Taking in the news, Sam was a bit of loss for words. "Woah… Matt, that seems to be a big promotion. Are you sure I can do this?"

Matt nodded. "Yes, you can definitely do it. You have brought the sales of the company up – this is the best time to get you promoted."

Sam had a grin on her face. "Thanks, Matt. I'll try my best to do the job then." Just as she was about to leave, her phone rang.

It was Freddie. After saying goodbye to Matt, she went out into the hallway and answered the call.

"Freddie? Why are you calling me during office hours?"

"Well, I am holding a dinner party at my apartment tonight, and figured out Carly, Melanie and you might be interested in joining. You have any plans tonight?"

Sam looked at her planner. "Nope, I don't, so… yeah, I'm in. What about the other two?"

"Well, I can't get in touch with Carly and Melanie, so I've sent them a text, and… oh."

"What, Freddie?" Sam asked

"It seems that the two are having an emergency meeting tonight, so it seems that it is just you and me tonight."

"Okay… so what about Kira?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she will be out with her friends. I actually asked them to take her out, so that the four of us could have a decent get together without her annoying us. But for now, looks like I don't have to prepare a four-person dinner."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah, lazy Benson. So I'll see you tonight then?"

"Yep. See you!" He hung up.

Sam put her phone back into her pocket and began working, but something else distracted her.

She still couldn't shake the memories of her and Freddie dating from her mind.

Pausing her work and leaning back for a while, she tried to forget all that happened between them during their high school years. However, she couldn't. During the years when she was away from home, she had tried to date some of the guys that seemed decent to her, but they all turned out to become breakups and arguments.

She sighed. When she was dating Freddie she never had that much arguments… or fights. Also, she soon found out that no one was ever a good kisser as Freddie.

However, she thought of Freddie's current girlfriend, Kira, and the thoughts of getting back with him immediately vanished into thin air. She shook her head, and focused on the immediate amount of work she had to do once she became manager.

She arrived at Bushwell Plaza, after saying goodbye to it for 10 years.

She had a strange feeling when returning to this place. Almost nothing from the past remained, instead she was facing a skyscraper than could house almost 60 floors of residence. The walls were shinier than before, and upon stepping into the main lobby, the modern look of the interior surprised her. However, one thing never changed…

"You again!" Sam jumped at the familiarness of the voice. When she looked up, she saw that Lewbert, the same old doorman, was sitting at the counter. She smiled back.

"Hi Lewb, Nice to see you after 10 years. You look pretty healthy too."

When she turned to enter the elevator, she glanced at the doorman, and found out that his wart has vanished. _Strange_, she thought as she strode into the elevator.

Ever since Freddie moved back to Seattle after college, he lived in Apartment 5B.

Sam rung the bell, and when it opened, it was not Freddie who opened it.

It was Spencer.

Although Sam had come back to Seattle almost a week ago, she still hadn't met Spencer, and the two hugged in an embrace. Sam started, "So… what brings you here, Spence?"

"Well, Freddie told me that Carly and Melanie weren't able to make it to dinner, and my wife and I didn't exactly had anything to do, so we thought we'd come over to have dinner together."

"Yeah, well, that is definitely nice," Sam nodded. "So, shall I enter?"

"Sure," Spencer stepped aside and made his way back into the apartment.

Sam went inside. When she reached the kitchen, she could smell porkchops and ham. Peeking inside, she saw Jasmine and Freddie preparing the dinner. She called out to them, and they turned around.

"Oh, Sam, you're here," Jasmine said. "You do look exactly like your sister, though."

"Yeah, we're identical twins," Sam replied. "So… when's dinner ready?"

Freddie replied, "In 5 minutes or so. I just got a few more stuff to fry."

Sam nodded and made her way to the television, where Spencer was watching reruns of Celebrities Underwater. Sam rolled her eyes. "Do you even get tired of this show?"

Spencer exclaimed, "Of course not! Look! Austin Smith has been underwater for 10 minutes already! And he's still staying!"

"Spencer, we can watch that after we have dinner," Freddie came into the room clutching a plate full of ham.

Although Sam was practically 30 years old now, she still couldn't resist the temptation of the large amount of food in front of her, and she started chewing up what's on her plate.

Freddie smiled and muttered, "Sam as always." He sat down at the table along with Spencer and Jasmine."

"So, Sam, ever encountered anything interesting during your stay in Hong Kong?"

"Well, there were definitely a lot of restaurants there, so I got to eat all that I wanted." Sam paused for a while, "But the food there isn't as good as the food from home."

"Yeah, that's for sure." Spencer replied. Suddenly his phone rang. While he was talking, the grin on his face became larger and broader. When he finally hung up, he leapt into the air, and danced around in the apartment.

"Yes! I've got promoted! I'm now the Head of Arts at Brooksway School!"

The other three all offered their congratulations. Spencer then made his way for the door, saying, "I have to go. These teachers are throwing me a celebration party!" He darted out

Jasmine stood up. "I have to go too. Apparently he is not very good at controlling how much liquor he takes." Sam and Freddie laughed, and waved goodbye to her.

The two of them were left in the apartment. Sam asked Freddie, "So… where have you known Kira, actually?"

"Well, she was actually my colleague at Pear, and we actually started going out after a while."

Sam nodded. "Do you actually like her?"

"Well, yes, she is actually quite a decent person to me."

Sam smiled. However, deep in her heart, she was disappointed that she will never have the chance to get back with Freddie again.

She heard the door lock click, and she frowned. However, Freddie looked pale. Being puzzled, she wondered what was behind the door.

The door opened, revealing that it was none other than Kira. She stared at the two best friends that were sitting at the table, and she instantly became furious.

"I go out for a while, and you start hooking up with another girl?" She flung everything from her hands to the floor, and left the apartment.

Freddie shouted, "Kira, wait! It's not like how you think it is!" He dashed into the hallway, closely following her.

Sam, amused by this turn of events, made her way out of the door, wondering what drama would happen between the couple.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I got yelled at by my mom for typing this chapter in the span of 5 hours, but... who cares? xD**

**I'm actually gonna learn how to add cliffhangers to a story, so you'll probably see a lot of them in this fic.**

**Leave a review please, should take much time. If there are any ideas in how this story should develop, feel free to say them! Since I haven't thought of how I should develop the story just yet, I'm open to ideas.**

**See ya,**

**-KMS**

**P.S Let me know if there are any grammatical errors or typos. Thanks!**

**Edit: Merry Christmas, Guys!**

**Edit 2: I got the name Kira from Dan's original plan to call iCarly iSam, where Sam was supposed to be called Kira.**


End file.
